boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomerang from Cartoon Network Wiki
Boomerang's current programing as of 2016 Tom and Jerry Title Card.jpg|Tom & Jerry The Flintstones Title Card.jpg|The Flintstones Looney Tunes.jpg|Looney Tunes Merrie Melodies.jpg|Merrie Melodies Smurfs.jpg|The Smurfs Sonic Boom Scooby Doo Where Are You!.jpg|Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! What's New Scooby-Doo.jpg|What's New, Scooby-Doo? Bunnicula (TV Series) Garfield Show.jpg|The Garfield Show Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Tom and Jerry Show logo.png|The Tom & Jerry Show Courage the Cowardly Dog.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog Pokemon Advanced Battle.jpg|Pokémon: Advanced Battle Wabbit Teen Titans Go!.png|Teen Titans Go! The Amazing World of Gumball.jpg|The Amazing World of Gumball Shaun the Sheep Johnny Test Merrie Melodies sing-alongs.jpg|Merrie Melodies (intersitial) Mixels.jpg|Mixels (interstitial) wabbit Boomerang Theater.jpg|Boomerang Theater - Weekends at 9 AM|link=Boomerang Theater Boomerang Boomerang is Cartoon Network's sister channel, it was launched in 2000, 8 years after Cartoon Network. In October of 2004, former shows from Cartoon Network migrated to Boomerang such as Baby Looney Tunes, Looney Tunes and Several Hanna-Barbara cartoons. On October 2 and 3 2004, Boomerang began everyday with old reruns of classics such as The Popeye Show, Tom and Jerry, The Bob Clampett Show, ''and ''SuperGlobetrotters. ''Like the Disney Channel, Boomerang does not carry external product commercials, being financed solely by subscription fees and tie-ins. In order fill out a half hour block since it has a strict half hour scheduling system. The only commercials shown were of advertisements of shows on Cartoon Network or Boomerang, occasional advertisements of DVD products from Warner Home Video, various animated shorts, and public service announcements. However, minimal external product advertisements have started to appear on the network primarily on Dish Network. When Boomerang was still doing its looping format (which lasted until December 26, 2004) program days began airing at 8 am EDT. The Looping format had 8 hours of programming repeated 3 times a day. Later, Monday through Thursday were just normal programming days, with a variety of half hour and hour long programming, on Friday "monthly feature" cartoons aired an entire day. On January 1, 2005, "monthly feature" cartoons became known as "monthly character of the month" and was then shown on weekends from 2-4pm. Boomerang's promotional slogan "It's all coming back to you" was one of nostalgia that accurately fit at that time, however, Boomerang sometimes uses a secondary slogan "This is Boomerang from Cartoon Network." The announcer for most promos was John O'Hurley. As of September 2008, Cartoon Network began to run more commercials for Boomerang, including 2 that were seen January 1, 2009. Recently between intermission Boomerang would air a bumper; then 2 ads; one would be a Dish or a Direct TV depending on the provider, and the other ad would be another commercial, then it would air a classic short and ''Wedgies (''of which shown ''Nacho Bear, Big Baby, Calling Cat-22!', 'The Bremen Avenue Experience, and The Talented Mr. Bixby.) Boomerang does not show live action shows accept The Banana Splits, Hole In the Wall (which was shown intermittenly from 2010 to mid-2011), The Addams Family, ''and ''The Munsters (which were only shown around Halloween.) Although Boomerang is meant for old cartoons it began airing new shows on January 1, 2012 such as The Mr. Men Show, ''Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ben 10 Omniverse, Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures In Pocketville, and Krypto the Superdog. Boomerang originally aired the original Pokemon series. Boomerang has also been airing The Garfield Show and aired ''Casper's Scare School. When Boomerang rebranded in 2015, two new shows premiered on the channel Numb Chucks and Grojband. Several new programming blocks came. Like Pet of the Week ''which will had it's last airing on August 14, 2015 at 4pm until 7pm with ''Looney Tunes ''and ''The Looney Tunes Show ''as the shows included. Boomerang will add [[Ben 10 marathon|''Ben 10 Going Hero marathon]], such as Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Ben 10 Omniverse, will be added on September 5, 2016 at 2pm to 5pm, Monday through Friday, where the kids going to school. Blocks Boomerang Foreign To view the shows on Boomerang from other countries visit: Boomerang Foreign plain date Blog posts Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse